What is freedom?
by kiseki no sedai
Summary: In a world where only those who have experienced true tragedy and misery are blessed with other worldly powers. It is them who know the true meaning of the price that must be paid for power. congratulations on being accepted into the Seirin asylum, for the blessed and mentally insane. Now the only question is, How long will you last?…


Once every one million years, on the night of the blue moon; God creates the perfect being. An angel child with angelic features of soft light blue locks and blue eyes that make diamonds look dull in comparison is born in heaven. The Vallite.

The angel youth is blessed with the ultimate power of creation and unparalleled intelligence and wisdom. The child is given a mark at birth drawn by all of the archangels to help control and keep the child's power from spiralling out of control.

Each mark is different depending on the angel child's personality. If the mark is more extravagant, the more extroverted and free willed the child will be. The more elegant and simpler the mark, the more introverted and determined the child will be.

The angels must always exercise caution when raising the angel youth, as there are many greedy beings with ill intent who wish to take and use the power of the angel child for their own benefit.

However, it seems the angels weren't cautious enough this time. As unfortunately, that's exactly what happened to poor Tetsuya.

Location: HEAVEN

Era: XXXX

"What are you implying?! There can't possibly be a mistake! the mark was made to perfection! Exclaimed a powerful voice

"you must understand, archangel Michael, I speak only the truth! They have taken him! They are torturing him, body and soul. By the time they finish, he will be an ambassador of evil, darkness will descent. He will be an emotionless assassin. A killing machine. A weapon of mass destruction!"

"What do you suppose we do Ogiwara!? That's right, we can't do anything! He's already tainted; what used to be a pair of magnificent, pure white wings, are now a single white wing and a pitch

black wing that will only bring darkness and destruction… We can only pray he survives those vile creatures; Those damned psychopathic human scientists with their inhumane experiments and torture. how they got their hands on the Vallite, I'm not sure." A look of disscontempt appeared on Michael's face.

"Was the mark finished; if you don't mind me asking!" Inquired Ogiwara

Worry passed over Michael's face for a split second, but was soon replaced with a look of despair.

"No…No it wasn't. It was only half done, which is why he was able to fall half way. Which is what worries me so much Ogiwara. He has a power never seen before…"

Ogiwara wasn't sure what power could have one of the strongest archangels worried,

"I'm scared to ask… What might that power be?"

"It is…"

Location: somewhere on earth

Era: XXX4

"AAAAAAAARRRRRHHHHHH!"

"Induce substance xxx, and increase the voltage"

A small boy, barely four years old, screams with all of his might as scientist mercilessly torture him. It's been forty-eight hours since the experiment began, and only three hours after his previous torture session.

He was chained to a wall, as well as a loose chain connecting his legs at the ankles. There is blood everywhere. HIS blood. On the prison walls, on the ceiling, on the chains, and on him.

It hurts. Everything hurts. His head is pounding, he can't feel his limbs and he's cold. Cold as ice.

He wishes it would stop, he prays. But they still continue. He cries and screams his throat and eyes dry, until no more tears or screams can be heard of or seen.

Like they never existed.

"That's enough for this session. We will be back in a few hours after rubbing salt on your wounds, Tetsuya"

Tetsuya didn't respond. He didn't have to, they knew he could no longer lift his own head. Not even twitch a muscle.

After the scientists left, all that was left in a completely white room, was the little boy; Tetsuya.

The boy, Tetsuya, has long light blue hair that reaches just above his ankles. His hair falls over his face, parting between his eyes, and the tips of his hair s turning white.

He wears a long white gown that goes down to his knees. His most stunning features would be his sharp teeth and huge gorgeous wings that adorn his back; one an immaculate white, while the other is a striking pitch black.

Pity such a being is covered in blood and messy wounds from head to toe. There isn't a single patch of flawless white skin that isn't injured.

However, the saddest part of all, would be if you were to look at his face. What used to be compared to the sun itself, was an emotionless and dead gaze. And what was once an elegant half Vallite mark made by the Archangels, was now met with another mark; the mark was scared with hot irons to the bone, the mark of death and destruction.

There, all alone in the only room that Tetsuya could remember being in; he wished for freedom.

But,

What is freedom?


End file.
